The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus for recording information onto an optical disc or for reproducing the information recorded therefrom, and in particular, it relates to a power source portion in a built-in type optical disc apparatus to be installed inside a housing thereof, within electronic apparatuses, such as, a personal computer, etc.
Optical disc apparatuses for recording information onto an optical disc by irradiating a laser beam on a disc-like recording medium, such as, an optical disc, or for reading out the recorded information with converting the reflection light thereof into electric signals, are widely used to be information recording media within the electronic apparatuses, such as, a personal computer, etc., in particular, due to appearance of recording media of large capacity in recent years, such as, HD-DVD and/or BD, for example, and generally, in many cases, they are shipped after being built in the housing of the apparatus.
However, for example, in the following Patent Document 1 is already disclosed a supply apparatus of power source voltage, to be used for operating controller circuits, wherein not only the power supply lines of 5 V, as the operating power source voltage for the CPU, but also are included supply lines other than that, within a harness, for the purpose of enabling a stop processing operation of a CPU with certainty, even when operation power voltage for the CPU circuit falls down due to an accident of crunching wires of the harness, etc., while a resultant circuit of 5 V is provided on a controller substrate, for obtaining that operating power source voltage for the CPU and those other power source voltages. With this, it is possible to achieve a backup of 5 V with using the other power source voltages, even when the power supply lines of 5 V breaks down, and thereby executing the stop processing of the CPU.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-307430 (1993).
By the way, as was mentioned above, within so-called a built-in type optical disc apparatus, to be installed within a housing of an electronic apparatus, such as, a personal computer, etc., includes within an inside thereof, various kinds of driving motors and/or laser diodes, and further controller circuits for those, wherein at least two (2) or more kinds of direct current (DC) power source, each differing in the supply voltages thereof, are supplied from the power supply portion provided within that electronic apparatus through a wire harness; however, when an abnormality is generated either one of those due to defects or the like when installing them into the housing of the apparatus (thus, under the condition of conducting only one-side of the power source), there can be caused cases, i.e., that the apparatus results into malfunction or causes breakdown of parts thereof. For example, in case when the power source voltage is less than a predetermined voltage (for example, 12 V), which is to be supplied to the spindle motor for rotationally driving the optical disc or a sled motor for moving an optical pickup into the radial direction of the disc, the rotation speed of the disc cannot reach to a predetermined rotation speed, even though normal power source voltage is supplied to the CPU building up the controller apparatus, or the optical pickup cannot achieve desired operation thereof (in particular, the laser diode of generating laser beam for HD-DVD and BD differs from the laser diode of generating the laser beam for DVD and CD, in the driving voltage thereof). For that reason, it is impossible to obtain operations desired to that apparatus.
However, such phenomenon (when the power source is in abnormal) is generated, in many cases, where electric power from that power source is instable, such as, an initial condition when connecting the electronic apparatus, such as, the personal computer, with a commercial power source, and further also when a delay is generated in supply of the power source, etc.
However, in the Patent Document 1 mentioned above, while observing various kinds of voltages on the supply lines of the different power sources, a backup of 5 V is conducted through other power source voltage, when detecting an abnormality of voltage, such as, short-circuit, etc.; however, no mentioning is made about the case when the abnormality is caused on the power source voltages within such the built-in type optical disc apparatus to be installed within a housing of an electronic apparatus or equipment, such as, the personal computer, etc., to which the present invention relates, as was mentioned above.